


History

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: They had far too much history.





	History

* * *

Sorano had blown her chance.

She had completely flushed any chance of getting to know the blonde for real. From having any kind of relationship - even friendship. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

The olive branch had been clear as day. The hope in Lucy's eyes was bright as she extended it to the woman that had once been her enemy.

At the sight of it, something had twisted inside of Sorano. A vicious, dark remnant of her previous self. A part of her current self too, it seemed.

So she'd lashed out, dashed that little light to pieces. And dammit all, it still felt good.

There was too much history there. Too much hurt inflicted by Sorano, too much resentment against the other celestial mage for Sorano to get past. Not just yet, anyway.

It would be a long time before her past stopped shouting in her ears, dictating her every move.

Too long for others to wait on her.


End file.
